


Trampoline

by 13thDoctor



Category: St. Elmo's Fire (1985)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thDoctor/pseuds/13thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it was Alec who arrived at Kevin's apartment after the split with Leslie, and things went not all that differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trampoline

“I fucked up, man.”

“Hello to you, too.”

Alec had let himself into the apartment, carrying a messenger bag and an empty bottle of liquor. His coat was slightly damp, his hair slicked to the sides of his head in odd, wet parts. Kevin had forgotten there was a forecast for rain.

The man moved around like he owned the place, eyeing his bottle with distaste. Kevin wondered how much he had had to drink before coming over. His keys jangled loosely in his hands, and he dropped them on the nearest flat surface.

“I fucked up,” he repeated, turning back to Kevin. “Kev, you gotta help me out.”

Kevin nodded his promise, because that’s what they had always done for each other. But honestly, he would have given anything to keep Alec away from Leslie.

“You can stay here tonight,” Kevin offered, if the invitation hadn’t already been obvious. Alec thanked him anyway, smiling slightly as he surveyed the messy apartment.

“You’re such a fucking slob,” he commented. His hands drifted idly over Kevin’s possessions, shifting them and examining them with a sceptical eye.

Kevin sighed, but did not argue. Alec showed his affection how he could, and insulting his friends was the most intimate relationship he could muster with them. Kevin did not dare ask for more.

He walked to the fridge, leaving Alec alone to tamper with more of his stuff. None of it was worth much to him, or real, or important, so he didn’t leave a warning about breaking anything. Not that Alec would have followed it.

“I have brandy,” he called from the kitchen, smiling. He hummed a particularly catchy song as he filled two glasses and shut the light off with his elbow.

Alec had moved on to the items by the coffin, so Kevin set his drink down next to him and paced over to the window, attempting to avoid any confrontations about the doomed Alec/Leslie relationship. He had never been the best person to include in romantic disputes and domestics; always having the pessimistic view of love really wasn’t helpful to anyone.

Kevin chatted absently, staring anywhere but at Alec, who had since stripped away his coat and jacket and was standing in only a thin button down and trousers. He heard the drop of a tin lid and looked up at the disturbance, his words halted by the noise. He took a lost swig and set the heavy glass down, curiosity directed at Alec.

Alec sorted though the pictures deftly, Kevin’s speech a far-off echo.

“Al?” he asked when he realized his friend’s attention had drifted away. He bounded over full of smiles and brandy, still avoiding the negative consequences that had brought this man to his apartment.

His grin was replaced with a look of pure terror, and he backed up a step, unable to meet his gaze.

“Those... Those are...” He gulped, his breaths halting in awkward gasps. Al wasn’t supposed to find out like this; he wasn’t supposed to find out at all.

Alec held a photograph between his thumb and forefinger, a warm feeling sitting in his stomach. He looked at it again, carefully. He was the subject, clad in a long coat and holding himself against the wind, a cigarette protruding from his teeth.

There were others, so many others; his tie-less, casual day, or his attempt at dancing on New Year’s last year, him simply standing at St. Elmo’s.

“They’re all of me,” he stated plainly. His usual eloquence seemed lost. He dropped the photo and they watched it float to the floor, soundless.

Kevin gaped. “There’s an explanation, I swear to God.” Kevin continued to back away as if he thought Alec was going to hit him.

“It’s—”

“It’s not okay; don’t lie to me,” Kevin whispered hoarsely.

Alec lunged at his friend, taking his collar in his fists. He gripped the fabric tightly, pulling the cotton shirt an inch above his hips, ivory skin exposed. They stood in the middle of Kevin’s apartment, not daring to breathe or move.

Kevin’s mouth opened and closed, stuttering through syllables and vowels designed to carry away the intern’s fury. When Alec moved again, Kevin thought it would be his fist to his face.

Instead, it was his mouth to his lips.

“It _is_ okay,” Alec whispered against his cheek. He released Kevin’s clothing so he could tilt the writer’s chin upward. The breath Kevin released was heartbreaking, eyes shining with utter relief. “Okay?”

Kevin laughed nervously and then peeled his shirt off. “I am so in love with you, Alec Newbarry,” he admitted, rushing the words together. He stole another kiss, and then another, eyes closed in an attempt to remember it all.

Alec wound his hands in thick, wavy hair, laughing at the obscenity of it all. Their kisses were desperate and loud, but awkward with teeth crashing as they learned each other’s pattern.

They didn’t mind, though, and they looked forward to teaching one another.


End file.
